Fate Prototype: From Beginning to End, and the Changes In-Between
by wolfy1.29.13
Summary: The story untold. The story of a girl, of a knight, and the story of a War. A chivalrous king desired to once save his country and learning of it's impossibility, forsakes his wish. A girl desires nothing to do with the battle, with a past untold of with the king. The mystery, the story, of Fate Prototype.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I saw Fate/Prototype on youtube and immediately wondered if the people at Nasuverse were brain-dead for thinking Fate/Stay Night was better then this. I love Fate/Stay Night (even more if they didn't go with that destroying ending) but THIS was WAY better!

Since not much information is leased on this (Darn you Nasuverse) and there is a severe lack of Fanfiction for it, I decided to be the first one to write a fic detailing F/P's Fourth war, Ayaka's life after, and the Fifth war. I call firsts!

I hope you guys like it :)

Enjoy, Read, & Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It had been the time of civil war, in which he was born. Born to the current ruler, it was he and he alone who would unify Britain and end the dark ages. He swore from the beginning to bear the sword for his country, and when he claimed the crown, Arthur Pendragon would keep true to his vow. _

Ayaka Sajyou slowly blinks awake. She is puzzled by her dream of a gallant knight to say the least. A brave and handsome man fighting on a hill littered with bodies, sending the final blow to his adversary and somehow he was still hurt by his enemy. Underneath a tree, the young man lay dying, approaching in his final moments with only a sole other watching. The man's voice had rung out into her head.

"_I accept the deal…My Master, I await our victory."_ He'd said.

Ayaka didn't understand, but the young eight year-old merely shrugs it off and goes to start breakfast for her Otou-Sama and Onee-san. She wondered though, if they'd even be up to eat breakfast. For the past two months they'd been spending even more time together then usual and never even bothered coming in from the atelier in the greenhouse most days. Nevertheless, Ayaka makes enough food and, sets the table, for three before eating. She's putting away the untouched food when her father and sister come in.

"Ayaka," Her father begins, "You are aware of the Grail Wars yes?"

"Hai Otou-Sama, the Holy Grail Wars are the magical rites taking place every sixty years between seven magi under the separate classes of Masters. Masters summon Servants, or Heroic Spirits either from legend or historical figures, befitting the Master's class. The Holy Grail awards the chosen masters Command Spells, three absolute orders that bind a Servant and Master together and keep the Servant's loyalty to his or her Master. The Holy Grail itself is a desired object to be fought for between the Masters and Servants to grant an om-ni-pot-ent wish to the last pair." She recites this at attention.

"Correct my dear. How are Servants summoned?"

"Servants are summoned through a summoning rite preformed by the Master once awarded Command Spells. What is needed to call the Servant are two things; A catalyst tying into the Servants legend and the Command Spells." Her voice and face remain blank.

"Yes, and as you know, we are a magi family. Therefore, just as my father did sixty years before me, we shall offer a Master in this War. Our goal is to obtain the Swirl of the Root. As you are the inferior and younger sibling, Manaka shall be the Master to represent the Sajyou family. However, should she fail it will fall on your head and as such, you must learn what to do. The catalyst we have long been searching for in Cornwall has arrived and the summoning shall proceed tonight. You are to accompany and learn in all things involving the Grail War."

"Yes sir, Father." She obediently replies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following evening, Ayaka stands to her father's right side and watches as the summoning circle is crafted in the greenhouse. She watches as her sister gets into the proper stance and she memorizes the aria her sister chants. As usual her sister does everything perfect while she is only mediocre at best. Ayaka isn't even good at actual Formalcraft but proficient in a little witchcraft.

Ayaka's eyes can't help but land on the catalyst; a beautiful gold scabbard with criss-crossing blue lines down its entire length, that is recognizable to anyone familiar with a British legend of old. Unfortunately Ayaka is not, only knowing it is a British legend upon her father's mentioning of Cornwall.

"…O keeper of the balance; come forth!" Her sister finishes, as the greenhouse is surrounded in a brilliant white light. Ayaka is forced to look away at the brightness. When the lighting returns to normal, a voice causes Ayaka to remove her arms from her face.

"I am Servant Saber, I come forth upon your summons and ask of you; Are you my Master?" Why does Ayaka know this voice?

Looking up to gaze at her sister's Servant, Ayaka's breathe leaves her. The man is clad in rich blue clothing underneath a bright white armor covering his torso. His lower waist is surrounded by a blue battle kilt and armor plates dawn his hips. Behind his head, full of rich blonde hair, is a thick fur-lined hood, and armor gloves up to the elbow shield his arms. His eyes are a piercing blue-green that stare expectantly at her equally speechless sister. Ayaka knows this man from her dreams; the handsome knight that had lain dying under that tree.

Her sister snaps out of it and straightens up. "Yes, I am Manaka Sajyou, but you will address me as Master. You are King Arthur?"

"Yes I, Arthur Pendragon, pledge my loyalty as a knight to you, my Master. From this day forward we fight to obtain the Holy Grail, our pact is complete."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ayaka, your sister and I are going out to scout for the other Masters. Since it is daylight, no fights take place and so Saber will stay here. Keep him entertained, and let's see if you learn something." Her father closes the door sharply behind Manaka and she is left alone with Saber in the living room.

"Man…your Otou-san, uh, seems…" The Servant trails off.

"Prioritized?" She supplies him with.

Saber gives a noncommittal hum, "Sure, I suppose that's one way to put it. I was going to say sour, but you know." He shrugs as Ayaka turns to face him.

He sits on the light-green couch facing the stairwell railing. Clad in black pants and a matching jacket with a red shirt underneath. She giggles as he turns his head and winks at her.

"So Miss, I'll be in your care." He gets to his feet and sweeps a clumsy yet elegant bow. This causes Ayaka to laugh more.

"I never thought King Arthur would be so goofy." She says it out loud before she can help it and gasps covering her mouth. She stiffly bows. "I'm sorry,"

"Hahaha! It's okay Ayaka-Chan, no need to apologize. It's not the first time I've been labeled a mirthful joker…but it is the first time by someone so cute." Another wink earns another bubble of giggles from the little girl.

"Um, Mister Saber?"

"Hmm?" He lies back on the couch and looks at her through one eye.

"D-Do you…do you love your country? I-Is that why you want the Grail, so you don't die and leave it all alone?" She looks down at her feet, unable to hold the man's gaze and saddened by the thought of a country being alone like she is. Suddenly a finger is pressed into her forehead and she looks up with a gasp into deep emerald pools. When had he walked closer?

Saber sits in front of her cross-legged and without a word or hesitation pulls the girl into his lap. His face is blank, unreadable while he wordlessly embraces the little girl. Ayaka who's never felt any kind of this affection -with her mother dead at her birth and her remaining family dismissing her existence- stiffens at the contact initially, but she eventually relaxes and snuggles closer to the warmth with a content sigh.

"Of course I love my country, little one. I know it may seem hard to understand but I want to save it…from myself."

"Ha?" Saber smiles sweetly at the cute girl looking up at him so confused.

"As much as my legend hails my prowess I…well, I feel that I did a lot of things wrong and I think someone else could do a better job then me at making the kingdom long-lasting."

"No they couldn't!" Saber jumps, looking down at Ayaka's pout. "Mister Saber I don't know much about your legend, but I do know that you were chosen because you were the best! Someone else will just make the same, if not more, mistakes! Things happen for a reason, Saber, and you did the best you could so it's in-evit-able that Britain fell! Don't try to change it!"

"You think so, hmm? You don't know someone could do worse, like you said, you don't know much about my legend." Saber says, frowning.

"But you don't know someone could do better either!" She shoots back.

They both defiantly eye each other before they both ruin it by bursting out in laughter. Ayaka reluctantly leaves Saber's hug, trying her best to hide the disappointment.

_I didn't think a hug would affect her so much. _Saber thinks. _From what I observed she's more like the family servant then an actual member, and that bit about leaving my country all alone…poor girl._

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm sorta thirsty. Wha'da you say to continue chatting over tea, my princess?"

Ayaka's blush puts Saber's shirt to shame. "P-p-princess? I-I…" A long, tension-filled silence follows Ayaka's trailing off before, "Why?"

Saber's already puzzled and worried expression changes to taken aback as he sees tears wet her dark brown eyes. "W-wha-"

"Why would you want someone as mediocre as me for a princess to protect? No one's ever noticed me. I don't understand."

Saber's frown is deep for a few moments as he watches the girl fight off her tears and sniffles with no avail. When a few tears fall down her cheeks, Saber gets a broad smile as he bends forward, snatching her glasses gently from her face.

"H-hey!" She stretches out her arms quickly but Saber's faster and is easily holding them out of her reach. Ayaka scowls at his obviously poorly suppressed snickering.

Ayaka is pressing all her weight into his knees to keep her balance as she futilely tries to reach the glasses, just out of her tip-toe strained reach. So, Saber uses his free hand to wipe away her tears with his thumb. The instant he touches her cheek, she reels back in a wince as though his fingers burned her. Saber persists and wipes away the tears, still shining on her eyelids, as she is still and gaping in confused awe. He gingerly cleans the lenses of her glasses with the edge of his shirt before he hands them back to Ayaka.

Taking the opportunity as he puts them back on her face in a similar manner to the way he removed them, Saber cups the girl's cheek in his palm. Ayaka unconsciously leans into the feeling of his surprisingly soft touch. She would have expected the hands of an experienced knight to have a rough texture riddled with battle-worn scars and calluses. Though his hands -while strong, firm, and not without a few calluses- are softer then silk and radiating the same kind of warmth from their hug.

"Aya-chan, the world would have been a lot better if there were princesses like you. I know it's scary, but I'm sure your Onee-san and Otou-san can handle themselves in this war. It's not fair, the way they treat you, Aya-chan; everyone deserves love and happiness, but you are denied even the most basic of human beings' rights. That said, I'm not even sure your family is even going to need me in this war and…I'd be honored to serve you, my princess." He finishes bowing, in his already kneeling position, as a knight would his princess.

_He really is the perfect prince, and yet he's a king. _Ayaka thinks. Out loud she says, "Rise, my king, such royalty should not submit to a lower-ranking noble."

"Do not consider yourself lower then me, princess. Even if you view me as your king then I shall view you as my princess, but one day I will win your heart and make you my queen. I am a Servant sent to protect, I will protect you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Before anybody says anything, I CANNOT find the light novel detailing the Fourth war of F/P so if I'm going with what I could gather off that 12 minute clip and Ayaka looks to have been treated like dirt by her family based off her so-called personality.

If anybody can find anywhere to read Fate Prototype: Fragments of Blue & Silver English translations please tell me. Though, my fic won't be changed.


	2. Urgent AN Please Read!

Hey, sorry I've been gone for so long. I also apologize to all who thought this was an actual chapter. Third and finally I must just apologize. I'm afraid I'll be leaving this story for now. Have no fear, I _**WILL **_be back to continue work on this.

The truth is that I'm putting all of my other in progress stories on a temporary hiatus to focus on my currently growing Naruto Fanfiction work called "The Choice: Altered." Trying to focus on any other story right now is nothing but a fantasy in all honesty. This story is taking all of my free time and creativeness, so, once again I'm afraid I must apologize.

Until I get to a decent stopping point in that story I'm not so much as touching my other stories. If I had to guess, I'd give this a two month to, more realistically, a four month-hiatus. I'm hating having to make you all wait, but I'd rather come back with a kick-butt chapter then trying to continue to spread myself too thin and give you guys half-baked crap, or nothing at all.

Please forgive me and I thank you all in advance for your kindness and patience. I also thank your support for this story. So I'll see you all in two to four months, and be ready for the latter being the more likely return point.

Ja, ne!


End file.
